


Refusal

by TheAini



Category: Guild Wars 2 (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:48:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23292727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAini/pseuds/TheAini
Summary: A short fic written as a prompt request from the phrase“Safety first. What are you? FIVE?”The Olmakhan cubs get a bit rough with their play and Braham refuses the commander's help.This is set sometime during LWS4: A Bug in the System.
Relationships: Braham Eirsson/Original Character(s), Braham Eirsson/Player Character
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Refusal

"Come on! You guys can do better than that.”

The sun was just beginning to set in Atholma, lighting the ocean into gemstone shades of purple and gold. It made a stunning backdrop, enough so that it brought Lys to a halt to enjoy the scene playing out before her. A half dozen Olmakhan cubs, several she recognized as recent orphans, had summoned sand elementals of varying quality and were using them to lob dense balls of sand at Braham. He was dodging most of them, but occasionally caught one and tossed it back wide over the cub’s heads, much to their delight. It was a charming scene, really, but the way he recoiled after catching that last one made the commander furrow her brow. Maybe tossing elemental magic around like dodge balls wasn’t the best idea …

Just as she thought this, one of the more skilled cubs hurled a ball of sand toward Braham at surprising speed. He didn’t even see it coming before it collided with the side of his head, sending his helm flying across the beach while he stumbled backward, clutching his face.

“Braham!” Lys took off on instinct, dashing past the stunned looking cubs with sand flying in her wake. She arrived at Braham’s side, took his arm just as he found his feet again.

“We didn’t mean to … we’re sorry!” One of the cubs piped up, looking remorseful.

“I’m fine, it’s fine.” He was still holding the side of his head and despite the smile he gave the cubs, Lys could see blood pooling between his fingers. “Don’t worry about it. Why don’t you guys find a new game for us to play? I’ll catch up.”

“It’s not fine.” Lys reached for Braham’s wrist, trying to move his hand out of the way as the cubs took off back toward the village, “Those sand elementals aren’t toys, they’re weapons. What are you, five?”

“I don’t need your help, Commander,” Braham growled and grabbed her hand, revealing the large gash along his temple as he did. “Or your opinion.”

“Will you stop being stubborn for two minutes and let me heal you?” Her eyes flickered toward the blood trickling down the side of his face before she turned to meet his glare. He was still holding on to her hand and she held it right back with a vengeance, the two of them frozen in a silent battle of wills.

He’s was the first to break, to drop her hand in disgust. “Fine.” He growled as he looked away.

She took a step closer and stood up on her toes, trying to reach him. He crossed his arms over his chest, but yet he still leaned down toward her. Magic enveloped her hand as she touched his cheek, glimmered the same color as the sky as the sun dipped beneath the horizon. It was warm, her touch and her magics, and Braham found himself closing his eyes as the pain lessened and his wound began to close.

Lys watched him, taking longer to finish her work than she truly needed to, just for the chance to really look at him. This was the first time she’d seen his face in years, she realized. He was still Braham, with his cute upturned nose and his full lips, but the lines of his face were leaner, longer than she remembered. He looked tired.

“Braham …”

He opened his eyes to find her looking at him intently and something about her expression made him uncomfortable, “What do you want from me, Commander?” He asked accusingly.

“… want?” She let her hand drop, furrowed her brow.

“You want to just go back to how things were? Like nothing happened?” He stood back up to his full height, looking down at Lys. “I’m not the dumb kid in your shadow anymore.”

“You were never …!” She started to sputter, shook her head. What a ridiculous thing to think … She took a deep breath before she continued, “… what I want is for you not to hurt anymore.”

“Yeah, well.” He stepped away from her, bent to pick his helm up from the sand. After a moment of consideration, he placed it back on his head and continued down the beach. “Good luck with that.”


End file.
